


Just Not Like That

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confession, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Spy - Freeform, oblivious Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa finds out that Asha has been spying on the Starks. It leads to a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 AU prompt - spies/espionage 
> 
> Think of this as an AU where Asha lives with the Starks instead of Theon and spies on them for her father via letters. Sansa finds out and feels betrayed by her "sister". 
> 
> _this week has been terrible, i'm hiding in drabbles_

“Asha.” Sansa’s voice is barely a wisp as it crosses the dark room. “How could you?”

“I…” 

Asha had spent years sleeping in Sansa’s bed, curled up to her warmth during the intense snowstorms in the North. There had always been something comforting about basking in the comfort of Sansa’s soft lavender scent. Yet, tonight, that familiar sense of home is gone. There is no warmth in Sansa’s bed, or her voice. 

“You betrayed me, Asha.” Sansa finally says, ice dripping from her voice. “I trusted you like a sister. I thought you cared about me.”

“I do, Sansa.” Asha bites her lip. “I never lied about how I felt, how I feel, about you.”

“How can you say that? You’ve been spying on me, on my family!”

“That’s just duty though.” Asha explains, quickly. “That changes nothing.” 

“Family and duty are the same, Asha.” Sansa’s voice is strangely firm, much like her lady mother’s. 

“You aren’t my family though, Sansa.” Asha’s voice wavers. 

“I thought you cared about me.”

“I do, just… not like that.”

A second later, Asha presses her lips to Sansa’s. They are even softer than she imagined and they linger for a few seconds before the Stark girl pulls away. From her lips, a single syllable falls. It is the final thing that Sansa will ever say to her.

“Oh.”


End file.
